An adventure
by Sympathy4lucifer
Summary: Lieutenant Hopps and Officer Nick Wilde are undoubtedly at their prime, which means they must face their most influential adversary yet.
1. Chapter 1

The polar bear was wheezing out his breaths, as he vaulted his way over a three foot chain link fence. A tranquilizer dart struck him just beneath his shoulder blade. Had he been a smaller mammal he would've passed out then and there. Fortunately for him he tore out the dart and made it to his destination, tossing his duffle bag into the back of a black and red van. "Ya killing me D, how much are these bags worth?!" The occupied Weasel spoke with his back turned to his accomplice; "We'll find out soon as we get to the docks." He removed the rest of the items from the bag and neatly placed them on the floor.

The weasel drove off into the sunset avoiding traffic as best he could, before finally arriving at the Zootopian waterfronts.

"Wake up Jab! We're here!"

"Oh crap, I don't have a weapon. You go out there!"

"Not happening! You're my muscle."

"What? I was just supposed to be the delivery man."

"Do I look like I can handle myself?"

The artic animal sighed then exited the vehicle while his partner waited in the driver seat.

He slowly made his way to the boxcars, breaths increasing with each step he took. He wished that he had brought a weapon. A Goat turned on his heel to face the newcomer; "What are you doing here? This is private property!" shouted the criminal. "I'm J-Jabidah… the courier, for th-'' stuttered the bear. "Oh, shit. Jackie, Phern, get out here! The courier's arrived.'' A braces wearing beaver in punk rock attire, and a middle aged lioness approached the sweating bear.

"You got the bags Jabidah?'' inquired the beaver. He nodded involuntarily and gestured towards the red and black van. Jackie quickly gave him a pat down, then an unsettling wink of her eye. The young mammal led them to the back of the car and carefully unpacked the plastic bags one by one. Impressed the goat patted him on the shoulder and guided him to his union office. He gave the bear a warm cup of tea, and insisted that he do more business with them in the future.

Feeling successful Jabidah hopped in the passenger seat and smiled at the impatient weasel, they drove off into the sunset unaware of the discreetly approaching police cruiser.

Nick loaded his tranquilizer gun as did Judy, she exited the vehicle and hid behind a stack of crates. She waited until the Tigress had pulled the last of the bags into the building on a dolly. Then she tiptoed her way underneath a detached trailer. Nick had made his way into the back of the building and had already subdued a male pig with an assault rifle. Unfortunately he had been spotted by a startled Jackie and just barely dodged two speeding bullets.

Judy panicked and rolled her way out from underneath the truck, as she crossed the threshold she fired a tranquilizer at the tigress. Jackie shrieked then pulled out the dart, limping backwards behind shelves and discharging her pistol. But to no avail, she collapsed giving Judy the advantage as she cuffed her wrists together. As she reloaded her gun she noticed Phern struggling to unjam her rifle, given the opportunity she persuaded the young beaver to set it down. "Son of a bitch!'' swore the Goat from inside his office. He exited his office with his paws raised above his head shouting; "Officers, you come in here unannounced and without a warrant I might add. Shoot and cuff my three favorite employees, for what a special delivery of flour?'' Judy and Nick merely laughed at his fabricated meekness.

"You know what I love about the coast?'' asked the smug Lieutenant. "We have eyes everywhere.'' Before the goat could respond a Seagull in a blue uniform flew in with a video camera and an equally smug expression. The goat sputtered out nonstop profanities before finally confessing in the ZPD interrogation room.

"A smuggler? Well we haven't had one of those in a very long time. We'll contact the foreign intelligence agencies in order to find out who was buying from him. Good work Hopps and Wilde, dismissed.'' The two were practically walking on air as they walked from Bogo's office towards their locker rooms. "If we're lucky then we'll get to integrate with more mammal cities. I've always wanted to speak with an agent from Anomalia.'' Nick gleamed as Judy chimed in about unique places like Zoolland. While Nick was putting his shoes on his phone buzzed, an amber alert, eight year old grizzly bear abducted, black four door sedan, no license.

"Well, looks like I'm only getting a few hours of sleep tonight.''

 **Yeah so Great Anomalia is supposed to be Great Britain. And Zoolland is supposed to be Holland. Any Advice would be greatly appreciated, specifically for the names of the other major cities. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Adventure Chapter 2**

"All units be advised suspect is possibly armed and unstable.'' Sirens wailed and Pedestrians documented the chase for amusement. "He's heading to Savanna central. This is rush hour for the Silverfish pickups concert, we can possibly intercept him there.'' Shouted Judy to her heavy breathing partner. "Yeah, disrupting a concert, and a Silverfish one at that! The indignity!'' Normally Judy would exult at this opportunity for a police pursuit but with a kid's life at stake she had no reason to. Her nails left indents in the steering wheel while Nick gave commands over the radio swearing every time the suspect made a sharp turn or avoided bumper-to-bumper traffic. Blood boiled and choppers congested the evening sky, the suspect made a bold move by swerving down a steep hill into oncoming traffic. Lieutenant Hopps was in full alert, teeth grinding, heavy gasps escaping her mouth and pupils dilated.

"Please god, please god, please god!'' The Lieutenant tailgated him closely but the suspect seemed to be experienced as he drove over a median with ease and caused multiple crashes as he sped downhill.

The black car lost the right rear view mirror when it sideswiped a semi-truck, and knocked over a fire hydrant as it sloppily drifted into a narrow alleyway. Only trapping itself as three cop cars blocked off the only exits, a news chopper was hovering above sending trash flying everywhere. The child stumbled out of the car and ran into Nick's arms sobbing. The suspect a middle aged Caribou gave a disgruntled surrender and admitted that he was payed to kidnap the cub. Judy volunteered to sit in the back with the now traumatized bear cub, "What's your name?'' Judy asked softly. It took him a while to stop shaking but he finally met her gaze.

"I'm Kyle Grizzoli, I'm from Downtown Zootopia.'' He answered.

"Well, as luck would have it so is my partner here Nick.'' She retorted. "That's right born and raised, you ever been to a Silverfish pickups concert Kyle?'' Nick asked. "N-no, but I really like their music!'' exclaimed the cub. "Well if you ever do, there some of the best performers to see live. Even better than Gazelle.'' Nick responded. "Okay that's debatable, Gazelle was artist of last year.'' She protested. "Yeah because of nepotistic judges. She doesn't give the same effort that Brian Aubear does.'' Chuckled the self-assured fox.

Two vexed and mortified parents embraced there son and thanked the ZPD for their success. Another job well done and a new disgruntled suspect to interrogate. "Hello Carl Antlerson, my name is Lieutenant Judy Hopps and this is my partner Officer Nick Wilde.'' No one made a sound and the room became a repetition of the buzzing fluorescent lights and the Caribou drumming his fingers on the table. "An attorney should arrive shortly, which means you have the right to remain si-.'' "I know my rights Judy! Don't patronize me, that brats father had it coming.'' "Did he now? Whatever for?'' inquired Nick.

"Oh he was shady, always starts his day with the same routine coming home late on Wednesdays. With pockets full of cash and he was a Goddamn construction worker!'' Judy looked to Nick then asked; "How much money are we talking?'' "Loads! Like Shopping at Nightingale's or Urban Snoutfitters. Wouldn't be surprised if that prick got his son got into one of those prestigious academies or something.'' "Do you know what his wife did for a living?'' "I don't know she was something that didn't pay too well, look I didn't spy on him and you shouldn't either!''

"Then how the hell did you know so much about them?'' Judy snapped. "My ma, she's real friendly. Always chatting them up'' he responded out of fear. "Thank you for your time, we'll make sure you get a clean cell.'' Nick said.

The Carl's family was contacted and he had no known criminal activity prior to the abduction. His mother said that he spent an unhealthy amount of time on his laptop chatting with a group of gamers, however she dodged any accusations of him being mentally ill. Still they got a warrant for the search and seizure of his house.


	3. Chapter 3

**An Adventure Chapter 3**

The next day after lunch Nick and Judy ascended the three stone steps and rang the door bell of a decrepit two story house. An elderly caribou answered behind a screen door, "Oh you're the two officers who put the mayors away! An' I can bet ya here for my son Johnny.'' Nick couldn't help but gleam at her generous greeting, it was always a rarity to get someone who wanted to be searched by the cops.

The old television was shut off and the house looked immaculate. Their furniture was adequate, as well as some of the Saharan artwork. A wheelchair sat by an armchair with her napping husband. Judy complimented her home while Nick made his way into Carl's room. He was nearly knocked unconscious by the borderline vigilante obsession with the ZPD and local criminals. He had an enormous thumbtack board with pictures, news articles, and red yarn. "He keeps his weapons in his father's trunk here, and a police radio on his desk. He insisted we get security cameras and he keeps duct tape on his laptop camera." Nick looked under his bed and saw that there was nothing but cases of old keepsakes, all of which were laminated newspapers stories of every single crime in Zootopia from 1987 to 2004.

Judy was sitting on his bed flipping through his journal of crimes he witnessed and how he hated his job at a pool supply store. The last fifteen pages were blank so Judy placed it in an evidence bag. "Did he enjoy school Mrs. Antlerson?'' Judy asked softly. His mother coughed before finally confessing that he dropped out of community college after a fallout with his peers. Apparently not all of them took kindly to being asked if they committed crimes in the past.

"Why this fixation with crime?'' Nick asked confoundedly. "Well his biological father was a crime author 'fore he passed away, afraid he can never get over it so he rides his coat tails instead. Spends almost all his income studying criminals only to end up as one. Serves him right for not moving out when he should've.'' She spat.

"Did he ever plan to move out?'' Nick questioned. "Why don't ya ask him yourselves? Sure he'll talk to you more than he'll speak to us.'' Nick questioned her for a while before they had all the information they needed.

"How the hell did he have time to document every single crime he witnessed? More importantly why was his Mother alright with it?" Judy was sitting in the passenger seat checking the files as Nick cruised through a busy street, arm resting outside of the open window. Thunder clouds where rolling in and the finite innocence of Savanna Central faded away with the inevitable awakening of the adult lifestyle it was notorious for. The overwhelming music and neon lights were enough to give even the strongest mammal a splitting headache. Still a thunderclap upstaged all the mammal-made noises and a new rain cycle began its inception.

The ZPD precinct was immense and stood as a perpetual symbol of protection, fidelity, and trust. The rain gave the building an unnatural look. An opaque fog had settled in and was overwhelming even the best drivers in the area. A traffic checkpoint had been established to make sure no inebriated drivers were behind the wheel. The day was otherwise slow, which gave Judy and Nick some time to relax.

Nick sat next to her, half-asleep but still smiled at his partner's tired face. Chest falling in and out, in and out, in and out…

"Hopps! Wilde! My office now!'' Judy grunted before clumsily making her way to his office.

He told them that their suspect was smuggling contraband to the Sub mammal republic. And the bags that Jabidah was delivering were recently manufactured and not even on their databases. They had already been questioned and were sharing the same cell. Luckily, they got an anonymous tip about aerial drops in The Rainforest District.

"We've intercepted at least twelve of them but it's hard to figure out where they're originating from.'' Bogo stated before Nick intercepted; "Sir if I may, Carl may have reason to believe that Grizzoli may be getting paid under the table.'' The buffalo's brow furrowed and he stood up, "Where did he come across this information Wilde?'' Nick gulped. "He has an unhealthy obsession with stalking his neighbors. Especially the Grizzoli's he said they were too rich for their own kind.'' Bogo exhaled, "Go on.'' "He wouldn't just stalk them he kept a record of every single crime in Zootopia from the late eighties until now.'' The room was silent for twelve long seconds.

"He's a rare bird, I'm glad we confiscated his hobby. Dismissed.''

The final world lifted a weight from their shoulders. As Judy and Nick finally fastened their seat belts the post rain odor hit their noses and as always, Nick drove with the window down. "Want to grab a bite to eat I heard this fast food place was-'' she was answered by a snoring Nick who was resting on the window sill. She giggled and whispered a "Dumb fox.''

 **Well if you haven't guessed yet, my chapters are pretty short a la James Patterson. Mostly because I'm lazy and every chapter I publish makes me feel good. Please leave an honest and detailed review**


	4. Chapter 4

**An adventure Chapter 4**

"Hosh Pagamisa! The fuzz is everywhere.'' A cheetah said while chomping on a cigar. Right next to him was a cow named Agatha Koeit, with her legs on an ottoman. "Whatever oke!'' she said with mild exasperation in her tone. "Whatever? For us this is bad, we can't pay them like we used too. They alert now, traffic cams and checkpoints.'' He coughed out his last few words before retching into a spittoon, "I'm leaving this life behind shits gone south and I don't want no part of it. Especially when we're hiring pussies." She spat in his drink and made her way down the stairs of the club, pushing past customers and hailing a taxi outside. She hated the congested day to day life of a South Anima gang member.

She lit her joint and fell into a deep slumber, birds took her through a portal. Where fireworks danced and the noises were absent. Instead there was a distorted white noise that transcended animal comprehension. She knew she was falling but her mind was calm, calm as standing water. Looking out she saw a face, this face was her mother's except without out the permanent frown.

And at last she found content… until she realized that she was face down on concrete.

Her body was groggy like a wet sock, _Hey Agatha here's a good idea! Fall asleep in the back of a freaking taxi_! Her eyes were irritated and she felt like vomiting, _Godamnit_! Her heart raced when she found out that her belongings had been stolen. She was hysterical for a moment, then decided to ask for help. "Belt die polisie! Asseblief! Ek het my sak verloor!" At last a goat stopped and gave her change for a payphone. She couldn't call her parents, the police were the only logical choice.

Even if it meant doing something stupid.

Danger is a quality that Ape Town residence absorb as soon as they can walk. No matter how strong the animal, injustice always wins. Shelter is a fallacy and the government had no plans to change that. The sirens were approaching now, she was resting on a bench banging her head against the wall. Two rhinos exited their cruiser laughing, and all the while taunting Agatha for her poor choice of naptime. She kept quiet for her own sake head bowed and breath heavy. She pictured so many different ways to hurt these two piles of dung.

And as if the maker heard her mental beseech; a semi-truck rammed the car head on, not too hard but just enough to burst the air bags. Her seat belt restrained her from injuries and only gave her a small abrasion on her neck. A paw unbuckled the seat belt and slowly pulled Agatha out of the police vehicle. Her liberators were a panther and an unidentifiable accomplice, she was being pulled into the back of the truck still groggy from the whiplash. Before she could answer the doors slammed shut and she heard a _Click!_

"Now what?!'' she pulled herself up on the netting on the walls and began observing her environment. There was a window just large enough to let the outside light in, she saw that there was an assortment of wooden crates some small and large. All tied down to the floor and the labels were blank. In about half an hour the truck had stopped moving so she assumed they had reached their destination. She hesitated before she knocked on the trailer doors, they were locked tight and she doubted anyone heard. Anxiety barged in without as much as a warning. Apathy had been her default emotion often she pondered if she had emotions at all.

Was she an impassive egalitarian? No, not the time for contemplation.

Escape that's what was most vital. She began ramming her shoulder into the doors but to no avail. Instead she kicked with all her might and left shoe prints on the doors. She peered out the window and saw that she was in a factory, there was a Nyala approaching the detached trailer so she backed up behind the crates. The sudden brightness from outside blinded her and before she knew it a tranquilizer dart struck her in the neck.

7:35a.m. Judy's apartment was softly lit, only a sliver of light was peaking in. Just enough to give navigation to Judy as she made her way to the bathroom. The toilet flush snapped her favorite fox out of his trance. "Ohhh, the indignity! Just as I was about to win the Zootopia marathon carrots.'' Yawned the awakening fox. Judy placed her shirt on an armchair while keeping her back turned to Nick. "You sure dream big Mr. Wilde, what's next mayor of Foxburrow?'' Within an instant his arms were around her shoulders and his lips locked with hers.

 _Bzzzz! Bzzzzz!_ A text from Clawhauser it was urgent. Judy unlocked her phone and read the text message; "If you haven't seen the news there's a hostage situation at city hall hurry!'' They skipped half of their routine and Nick had a piece of toast in his mouth during the car ride. They exited the vehicle and approached Chief Bogo who was standing underneath a makeshift tent. As a pig was attempting to hack into the hostage takers communications, the chief filled them in on everything he knew so far.

At least ten unsubs with heavy weapons and military grade technology. They were bilingual and were requesting at least $50,000 or else. They had evacuated the surrounding areas and set up roadblocks, there were snipers on the roofs and helicopters with thermal cameras. Nick raised an eyebrow, "Only 50k? That's a small request. What's there endgame Chief?'' "They're not speaking with us they just keep jamming our radios with some sort of device. Lord knows how they got their paws on any of this gear.'' Answered the chief. Nick crossed his arms, and waited on a folding chair. Occasionally glancing at the front doors waiting for something to happen.

Static came over the radio then speaking; "Hello ZPD?! We gathered some hostages, might release them if you play along!'' "Chief Bogo here! Speak up please!'' "Haha, you see there's a lovely Pheasant here who's bawling in terror just waiting to see his wife and home again. So will you grant him that wish? Will you give us the 50K?'' he laughed. Bogo's brow furrowed and he let out a snort that only happened when he was seeing red. "How about you let me speak with your hostages first before we decide.'' Said Bogo through his teeth.

"Do as you wish Chief.'' "H-hello, please do as they say. Please oh god!'' "Don't worry we'll get you home just relax. I'll get this all sorted out.'' _Crash!_ The radio exploded in sparks and metal sending the police scattering for cover. Gunshots echoed like fireworks Judy had her back to a cruiser, miraculously she heard the grunting of Fangmeyer. Her arm oozing red blood, she reacted quickly and retrieved a first-aid kit from the glove compartment. After she had been stitched up Judy grabbed a shotgun from the back of the car.

Nick spotted an opening and dashed on all fours to the front doors of the building. He pulled out his revolver before opening the doors. Once the gunfire had ceased the other officers followed Nick, they checked every corner of the lobby but no signs of life. A deafening crash echoed off the marble walls and floors. "Shit! They cut the wires they dropped the elevators. We're going to have use the stairs.'' The trek up three flights of carpeted marble stirs took an eternity but once they had reached the second floor the Special unit threw a flashbang in the door then waited five seconds after the explosion. Then charged in guns blazing. Three masked criminals gunned down littering the halls with bullet shells and pools of blood.

"Three suspects down, proceeding to next floor.'' Rhinowitz took the lead heart racing as he passed every corner finally reaching the next stairwell. After about twenty steps a criminal discharged his gun hitting the wall in front of the Rhino. "Try to follow me and you'll have all those dead animals on your mind!'' he backed slowly away behind a metal door with his pistol pressed to the left temple of a scared Pig. "Dammit, Rhinowitz to air control do you copy? We need the schematics of this building stat over!'' the air control answered. "The rest of the hostages are on the top floor in the mayor's office. Our snipers can get a clear shot if he passes in front of the windows over.'' The law enforcement continued their ascension keeping the safeties off on their guns. Another shot rang out; "Suspect on fifth floor is down, repeat suspect on fifth floor is down!''

The door opened slowly as the officers made their way to the large wooden doors of the mayor's office. "One, Two, Three!'' _Bakka! bakka! bakka! bakka! bakka!_ In an instant five hostage takers had lost their lives to the best the ZPD had to offer. And in the next instant a cat stood up on the wooden desk and dropped a smoke bomb two feet from where Rhinowitz was standing. Once the smoke cleared the window looking out onto Savanna central had been smashed and the feline had disappeared. 


	5. Chapter 5

**An adventure Chapter 5**

The Cat removed his ski mask and inhaled the fresh Savanna air, he placed his gear into his carbon fiber backpack and zipped it closed. Swearing at himself for hiring those trigger happy morons. _Shooting at a police officer?! Now I'm really deep in it. Well at least I got the files._ He fired his grapnel gun at a nearby spire and swung clockwise before landing on the closest rooftop.

He answered his ringing cellphone;

"Erick, Erick are you there?!''  
"Damn it don't call me that! They could be listening." "Oh thank goodness, listen I'm at the base come meet me in five okay!''

And with that Erick scoped out the surrounding areas and took off in a run. Doing a front flip as he jumped off the roof and contorted his spine so he could land on his feet. He waited behind a dumpster then made his way further down the alley until he reached the mammal-hole. He pressed a button on his touch phone that activated a hidden mechanism. The black hole cover turned clockwise before opening like a trash can lid. He climbed down the ladder before arriving at the bottom, he navigated through a maze of severely damaged sewer tunnels. And finally came to a brick wall, he looked at the hidden camera and the wall split open allowing him in.

Two heavily armed bears greeted him as he ascended the three stone steps "Glad to see you back in one piece .'' Erick retorted in a friendly manner; "Glad to be back Rick.'' No matter how many times he returned the sheer vastness of his home made his heart flutter with excitement. They had managed to grow natural resources and used kinetic energy to power the community. A new mayor was elected every five years, and law breakers were given a fair trial. They grew special plants that helped keep the smell of feces out of the surrounding areas, all of their medicine was grown in the botany facility and the schoolhouse was located on the second floor. A mandatory self-defense class was established in B-hall.

And just above the second floor was a glass oval in which the Mayor could observe everyone in the main quad. He placed his bag on the hook then threw the burgundy folder onto the poorly made queen bed. A much elder cat approached his little brother scolding him for not taking it to the Mayor first thing. Erick pulled his favorite boots off and reclined the Lazy-cub. "You're in the hacking department I just do all the dangerous jobs Isaac.'' Isaac flipped from front to cover protesting that computer science was plenty dangerous. Erick simply ignored him and rejoiced as he finally got permission to sleep until his next guard shift.

"HOW COULD HE DISSAPEAR SO QUICKLY?! HE JUST DROPPED A SMOKE BOMB AND TWO SECONDS LATER HE'S GONE! I DON'T KNOW ANY MAMMAL WHO CAN MOVE THAT FAST!'' After the buffalo was done pacing officer Rhinowitz calmly spoke, "Sir if I may, forensics discovered that he had stolen files which contained all the private info on city officials. We believe him and his gang seek to attack them, now it would be wise if we put them into protection.'' Bogo rubbed his temples, then dismissed the officer.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Carrots, I mean you can take down a rhino with your feet. And shoot a gnat from a mile away.'' Judy smiled at her partner. "I just- I think that we're dealing with something way beyond our comprehension.'' Nick responded with a back rub, "Well, I guess we'll have to start recruiting ninjas.'' Judy let out a sigh of relief glad that the Mayor was on vacation in the Sub-mammal republic. Still thinking about how much paper work they were going to have to fill out. Poised Nick spotted a refreshing sight, the hostages had been safely returned home thanking the valiant efforts of the law enforcers.

Judy perked up and her pink nose twitched a few times when she saw a smiling Benjamin Clawhauser bringing in two boxes of donuts.

"Phew! What a week am I right? Just when we thought our day was over a new criminal takes a risk going up against the fearless ZPD!'' Clawhauser eventually went off on a tangent describing in specific detail how his parents failed to embrace his thespian career. And instead pushed him to do something productive instead, something that didn't require him wearing colorful outfits.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

Agatha's paws ached from banging on the metal door of her cell, her throat burned from screaming for an hour. She had given up hope and was lying in a corner sobbing. Finally someone arrived at the door, "Ahh, '' the tiger spoke in a Foxian accent and wore a smug expression which made the cow sick. "You son of a bitch, I've just been robbed, harassed, and nearly killed. Now you lock me up like a Goddamn murderer!'' The tiger shouted at her to relax then stepped away from the threshold leading her towards a hallway.

She stumbled her way down the white halls in hope of at least an explanation for everything. For once she got her wish, South Anima Center for Wayward Mammals. Agatha choked on a lump in her throat then fell to her knees and sared at the plaque hung over the front desk. The lion helped her up and put her Arm over his shoulder. "Come now let me show you to the medical facilities . You obviously need medical assistance.''

After a while she deliberately began to accept her new life at the facility. It was certainly better than anything she had experienced in her 16 years. After she had finished admiring her freshly washed hide, she asked the staff members how long would she stay here. The armadillo told her that if she cooperated enough she could be offered a clean job that would pay her good and allow her oversea traveling. As much as she liked to hide her emotions, she couldn't help but gleam at the very words she never expected to hear in hear in a trillion years.

But then reality stepped in, "My mother what'll happen to her? Will she think I'm dead?!'' The armadillo placed a reassuring claw upon her and explained that there was no life for her back home. That she needed to find her niche here, Agatha slowly looked up, swallowed her pride and settled to officially abandon the violent standard of living she once led.

The staff member locked her door on his way out leaving Agatha to lay on her bed praying that this was the best path for her to take.

So "Foxia'' is the mammal equivalent of France. In case you guys were wondering, so as always please leave an honest and fair review and I'll get back to you ASAP! ✌


	6. Chapter 6

**An adventure Chapter 6**

The Doe gasped as her partner's heavy breaths fell upon her neck. Judy's nails grasped the bedsheets with every kiss landing on her torso, her pheromone perfume was working flawlessly. Nick literally pounced on her after tossing his clothes aside, his mind only in one place. And without effort she pushed on him on his back paws pressing hard on to his pectoral muscles. He laughed as his head lay hanging off the front of the bed thinking of his future in the studio apartment they were renting, and how much fun it was threatening her noisy neighbors with arrest warrants. Her family freaked when they saw Nick and Judy being interviewed on the evening news. 'Zootopia's first interspecies couple!'

"Nick I'm ready, are you?'' Had the pheromones not triggered the right emotions in the hypothalamus he'd have protested due to the difference in chromosomes. But pleasing her was everything, his one and only purpose. "Aaaaaaggghhhhh! Nick don't lick me like that!'' She said through a chuckle. The fox apologized for his mistake, caught his breaths before howling in victory. "I know, about the spray my love. You don't need it Judy.'' Judy sat up and immediately dressed herself in her pedestrian attire.

Nick copied her and volunteered to drive to their favorite sports bar. Ollie's was a bustling hub of outdoor smoking and shouting sports fans. Fangmeyer and Francine Trunkaby lit up at their entrance standing up to greet the off-duty officers. The delineation on the lioness' face made her seem less threatening as well as her calm effulgence. And Francine's childish but firm nature made her illuminate the dark room. A whole bucket of peanuts was in the center of the table and four Buck-lites on each corner. Classic rock blared from the vintage jukebox and the Rainforest hockey team was losing to their Tundra town rivals.

Judy ordered a Silverfish while Nick made his decision to be the designated driver. Rhinowitz sat at the chair on the front of the table leaning back and keeping his promise to keep his alcohol level at the legal limit. The elephant gave anecdotes of her high school years while Fangmeyer congratulated her accomplishments of overpowering insipid stereotypes. "Alright detective, tell us about your celebrity crush.'' Teased the Rhino. The lioness' fur got warm as she avoided eye contact from her best friends, "Ya mean crushes! Right Fang?!" bellowed the elephant. She confessed her admiration for James Deern and Ricky Marten. Nick added that he still kept a poster of the Otter twins from the late 2000's.

Judy had reached her limit and was no downing water at an unhealthy rate. Francine was snoozing on her girlfriend's uninjured shoulder and Fangmeyer was looking drained so her, Nick, and Rhinowitz all pitched in to cover the tab. "Hey hit me up again some time, you're not as dumb as you look. Hehe!'' teased the Elephant. Nick smiled as he entered his car tuning the radio to 104.8 and relaxing to the insightful banter of his favorite talk show.

Before he knew it, he and his girlfriend had fallen asleep on the covers allowing him to dream of their future and if they'll ever get the chance to breed.

The lights had been dimmed and the family gathered around the table all singing off key; "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Tiffany! Happy birthday to you!'' The teenage bear laughed then turned her head to her youngest cousin. Kyle you deserve the biggest slice for everything that you survived, my greatest present is having you with us. Applause filled the large house as she blew out her twenty two candles. Kyle took his slice and sat down next to his favorite cousins who sucked down their food and dashed over to the basement to play on their Neighstation 4. The parents were relaxing in the den watching Zootopia Night Live while Tiffany and her friends binged the new season of their favorite television show. A ringing doorbell startled the residents, the mother got up and opened the door. Three officers a smiling Vixen with a giraffe and donkey in tow spoke; "Ah, I understand you're related to one of our officers. We just wanted to ask your husband Phillip a few questions about his career if you don't mind." She stuttered a bit before finally stepping aside for the Donkey and Vixen to enter, she summoned her husband who chatted for about an hour with them in the kitchen. As she had finished telling the occupants of their presence she heard a loud crash echo from downstairs. Her husband lay in a heap barely breathing on the kitchen floor. "'Phillip! Oh my god what'd you do?!'' The donkey put her in a headlock and kicked her in the shin.

"He didn't follow through, you honestly thought you could avoid us? You're even dumber than cow shit.'' A startled grandmother watched from the hallway and put the receiver of the house phone to her ear before the Vixen spotted her, the suppressed handgun shot the phone out of her paw causing the elder to scream. One of Kyle's cousins heard the skirmish and walked up the steps before locking the door and quietly telling his buddies to leave. After a few minutes of arguing they managed to squeeze out through the basement window. They made it to the side gate before spotting a shady looking giraffe and immediately did a 360° turn into the backyard ducking beneath windows and boosting each other over the stonewall. They looked back and saw no one in the window so the oldest one hastily contacted the Police department they said there were bad people at their house dressed as Cops. The Operator told them to relax as three squad cars were on their way.

The sirens arrived in ten mind-numbing minutes but the suspects had already left, the real Police were speaking to the family members and Kyle hugged his sobbing mother. Wishing he could be stronger.

He knocked on the door and quietly entered the lab. "How are the plants coming Lolita?'' she jumped tossing her trowel on the ground. He gave it to her laughing as her old pig heart raced out of her chest. She gave him a stern look before demanding he keep keys on his belt. He took a leaf from a lavender plant in between index finger and thumb and pressed it to his nostrils.

Self-possessed he turned on his heel then asked if she was running low on manure, she said there's plenty and he was pleased. "Take care Lolita, hate to lose a swine like you.'' He turned his head to the all-seeing oval and heard his name through the intercom. Walking the metal steps was always a chore towards the gratifying extravagant carpeted office. Their crest was printed on the wallpaper; The Refuge for Underground Stray Tenements. Or T.R.U.S.T. He knocked three times on the stained oak doors and sat down in a chair that made him look ant sized. "I'm so glad you were able to snatch those files Erick. Although I'm not pleased that you hired those foolish thugs.'' Grunted the Panda.

"My apologies sir, but they had access to Military-grade weapons. And they worked for cheap it was the smartest option.'' His repentant tone only angered his boss further. "What was their endgame?'' queried the middle aged bear. "To instigate martial law, and hinder the cities plans for gentrification projects.'' Responded Erick. He looked down at his large belly for a second, then the black fur around his eyes gave him a sad look that spelled regret. "Well I'm glad no officers or civilians were harmed, thank you again .''

 **Thanks to all the support from you beautiful people. Especially my friend Jokerandharley4ever**


	7. Chapter 65

**Tundra times Monday April 21** **st** **2016 No.124**

 **Ronald Martenez,** Interviewer

 **A interview with the Mayor of Zootopia.**

I was lucky enough to sit down with the Peacock Mayor of Zootopia Paula Featherstone. We discussed the main problems plaguing our fine city today. Specifically the ones we overlook and the freedoms that we take for granted.

Q: Let's begin with Tundra town, if our hydroelectric power plant has a meltdown what should our course of action?

A: Well we have nowhere to evacuate the district to, so I propose that we use alternatives to fossil fuels in order to preserve our natural resources. I am pleased to see our offspring being educated to adopt a healthy and environmentally safe lifestyle.

Q: During events of cacophony would you say our police force is reliable?

A: Absolutely, especially with the Mammal Inclusion act. We're seeing numbers of attendees at police charity events and more recruits at the academy.

Q: Would you say the residence of Birdwoods are pleased with the living conditions?

A: Hard to say, I've seen mixed reviews lately and from what I can tell about average. Fortunately, the crime rate is as low as it's ever been.

Q: Which species would you say are the most privileged?

A: Privileged?! That's a one-sided question Ronald!

To which I responded; "No it's the truth, prey are more likely to get accepted into universities then predators. Prey are less likely to be gunned down or arrested by police. Prey are the only species to be well represented every time in media! So don't you lie to me!'' "That's a pejorative remark" she snapped. "I didn't come here to listen to false statements, I came here for an honest interview!''

This is where she exited the building and I chased after her shouting that we weren't done yet. She ignored me and instead rode off in the back of her limousine. So there you have it, inequality is not a myth as the upper class would have you believe. We have elected yet another dishonest and prejudice mayor, open your eyes Zootopians!


	8. Chapter 8

**An adventure Chapter 8**

Tiffany's room was lit up by the computer screen and the hip-hop tracks were drowning out the shouting parents. Bottles of water were in a plastic trash bag, and the garbage can was filled to the brim with snacks. A contemptible aura surrounded the disturbed bear cub wearing her out. Unbeknownst to her parents, she was looking into any source that could be the answer to her assailant's identities. Unfortunately the biases of the law enforcement were already present and now their earned respect was slowly disappearing thanks to the imposters.

The sudden appearance of Kyle in the threshold made her jump, she sighed and gave him enough room to share the bed.

"Did you find anything Tiff?"

"Possibly, except most of these sources are mediocre shlock."

"What's _mediocre_ mean?"

"Not very good."

"Papa said we can't leave the house for a while. Not until he pays back whoever's harassing us."

"I know, damn it. If he had let me work overtime this wouldn't have happened, why he doesn't trust me like he should is beyond me!''

The teenager finally gave up and stomped her way down the steps and placed herself in between her mother and father, fuming. "Look, if you don't shut the hell up me and Kyle are staying at Jennifer's house!'' Appalled by her forceful gesture her father gave her a piercing glare that only appeared in bumper-to-bumper traffic. "YOU HAVE SOME NERVE GETTING IN BETWEEN US! I'M PAYING FOR YOUR COLLEGE EDUCATION AND YOU SHOULD BE GRATEF-.'' ''Oh because the end justifies the means with you! Doesn't matter that our lives are in danger we got ourselves a brand spanking new couch!'' Tiffany growled as she ran up the stairs slamming her door so hard that it knocked pictures off the wall. Kyle watched from the slits in his fingers as she tossed clothes, toiletries, school supplies into luggage bags.

"You're for real?'' His pleas muffled as she avoided a response, placing her and Kyle's necessities in a lightweight suitcase. "Will you please stop and think about this? Tiffany!" In an instant his sibling towered over him and explained that there was only two choices for him. He placed his earbuds in and used his hat to block his peripherals from the family room. Neither sibling spoke to each other over the ten minutes it took to reach the llama's house. After her friend who had cleared off her older brother's bedroom the bears unpacked their things still not speaking to each other.

Jennifer kindly made them herbal tea and let them sit on the back patio under the evening sky. "My parents won't be back until Monday. Till then I have to take care of this place to the best of my ability. It's nice though I get to sit out here and enjoy the outdoor sounds, and watch all the TV I want.'' A car horn blasted on the front driveway, and Jennifer came back with a box of pizza. Kyle accepted graciously and munched slowly on fish sticks. "I'm sorry I threatened you bro, I was panicking back there. The police can only do so much.'' She said while dipping her breadstick in some honey mustard.

"Glad to see that I've graduated from obnoxious imp to bro.''

"You haven't earned anything.''

"Let me guess, you want a foot rub?''

"Ew! Not from you!''

The sun set as a warning gust of wind blew palm trees to and fro. Autumn leaves covered the back yard and a silver cloud rolled over from the north and before anyone knew it, it started to rain buckets. On the pull-out couch in the family room, Kyle was slowly lulled to sleep by pattering raindrops. In the back of the house on a queen sized bed, Tiffany wore a gel sleeping mask and snored the whole night through. And a Zen Jennifer laid on her side glad that her best friend was safe and sound in the comfort of her home.

"Frenzied Serenity are the two best words I can use right now. Nick and I've been trying to get tickets for the first show of the Backstreet Cubs tour.'' Her mother spoke softly as she had just put the youngest to sleep. "Well good for you Judy, your brother Freddie just got into the Honor roll at St. Whiskers. And the Grey's are expecting their first born in a few months.''

The doe lit up in astonishment that he had finally given in and accepted the gift of fatherhood. "I'll send them my best! Anyway how are Grandpa Sam and Grandma Lucy?'' "Just fine in fact Sam is using her cane now!'' this pleased her and before she ended the Muzzletime call she gave her a quick kiss goodbye. Francine was back in her civilian clothes and waiting in the threshold arms folded across her large chest hoof tapping impatiently. "Our shifts are over let's get to the spa before rush hour.'' Judy hopped her way out of the precinct chatting away with her robust friend. A polar bear held the front door open for the females and gave a friendly nod as they thanked him. Nick sat at his desk flipping through the manila envelope feet on the metal desk. "That Bunny a yours is pretty good, guess that's why ya use that expensive cologne you get at Hollistork!'' pestered the artic mammal.

Nick smirked and refused to tell his pal the juicy details on account of his girlfriend going savage on his ass. A familiar aroma entered the room as Benjamin darted in paws on his knees, "huhuhuh, Cat terrorist, heeehoo just spotted at Oasis springs. Whoah Nelly!'' Grizzoli pulled up a chair for the secretary then prepared to go catch the most wanted animal in Zootopia.

At around 4:26 p.m. they pulled up at the entrance and made their way inside. Yax was shocked and alerted his customers to exit in a calm and discreet manner. Once they were gone the ZWAT team entered scoping out every corner of the colony. The fox held his tranquilizer at his hip tail swaying nervously, and gasped as he opened up a bedroom to see the Unsub with his back turned to them. "Let me see your paws! Get on your knees!'' to everyone's surprise he complied with out even a word of protest.

And in the two seconds it took for the officer to cuff him he twisted their arm around and did a head scissor knocking them to the ground. Their safeties were off and their fingers were on the trigger. The cat pointed his gun at the subdued law enforcer's temple, "Let me go or there is going to be a lot of unnecessary bloodshed!'' Nick manger to speak up; "Think about this you're only making things worse for yourself here, we're not going to let you go you know that. Just surrender and will give you a fair trial okay?'' The masked criminal scoffed the shot the tranquilizer dart out of his paw and picked the officer up then drop kicked him towards his friends. In the commotion no one saw him run up the wall, bounce off the bed, then use the broad shoulders of the team to hop his way out of the bedroom and run down the hall on all fours. Bullets pierced the carpet around him as he zigzagged his way to the courtyard and found himself surrounded.

Nick gave him one more chance to give up, "Well I knew that this day would come. I'm just glad that you're here Nicholas." Distracted by the cat's words a group of masked criminals had made their way to the rooftops, queued up like a murder of crows. It was by far the most terrifying and iconic thing that Officer Wilde had seen. "I apologize for this officers, I really do.'' The tranquilizer dart hit him square in the neck and before it finished entering his entire blood stream he pulled it out. Watching Zootopia's best get eviscerated by these ninja like terrorists, he finally went numb before he realized that he was being carried away.

 **Well looks like Judy's going to have to cut her night of fun short. As always please leave an honest and fair review and I'll get back to you ASAP**


	9. Chapter 9

**An Adventure Chapter 9**

Kyle exited his sister's car waving goodbye as she drove off, Savanna junior high school was renowned for the athleticism and the science teachers that helped create world famous scientists. First period was English, a pretty fun class and one that students enjoyed for their instructor's exuberance and all around approachable manner. Second period was Math, a decent but difficult class taught by a strict and understanding Hamster. Third period culinary arts, the best class in the universe. Fourth was History of Zootopia a pretty neat class that had a pretty good teacher. Lunch; Kyle sat on a concrete bench eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with banana slices. His best friend Gary had gone to the bathroom and a notorious Cheetah approached the eating bear.

"Hey why don't you talk to me on the Neighstation network Kyle?'' He loomed over the bear instigating fear and frustration. "Why would I friend you Cole?'' Leering the Cheetah took a step closer and said; "I want to be your friend, want to help out with your emotional issues.'' Kyle set his food down and stood up on the bench to match his average height. "Who told you that Cole?'' The aggressor perked up puffing his chest. "Just about everyone I know on Flapchat faggot.'' To Cole's surprise, Kyle jumped off and began packing up his lunch.

Before he could leave the Cat tossed him to the ground and pinned his robust knees on his shoulders. Like flies to a corpse, school children made a circle around them shouting and cheering Cole on. Kyle was stunned at how quickly it happened, barely reacting to the beatings he was receiving. Cole shouted when Kyle grabbed his assailant's paw and dug his claws into it causing him to cry. After Kyle had reveled in his victory over Cole a teacher grabbed him by his arm nearly dragging him to the principal's office.

When they entered the administration building he yanked his arm back and growled at the Coyote who had purposely hurt him. "You're going to get expelled you little beast!'' the Teacher slammed the door and locked the Cub inside. Fortunately for him, he had brought his phone with him.

Tiffany was on her break at her restaurant sitting outside of a Snarlbuck's. From Kyle urgent: 'Please come get me. Got in fight Mr. Canine hurt me help.' Within the hour, her '95 sedan pulled up at the front of the building, as Kyle buckled in his seat belt he began to cry. "I'm not even safe at school. I can't go back, I want to be homeschooled until I'm an adult." Tiffany gave him a tissue box, eyes red as a Robin's breast. He thanked her through a lump in his throat and turned the radio on to drown out the pessimistic thoughts growing in his head.

 _We really catch the devil don't we? I forget when the last time we had fun was. No! Our life could always be worse. Way worse. Don't let Jennifer see you like this, you don't want to upset her._

"YOU'RE GOONS ATTACKED ME SHITHEAD!"

"Agatha please, I'll make sure that they answer for what they've done and I can assure you that your next job will be very soon so just enjoy yourself please.''

"YOU BETTER OR I'M GOING TO HAVE TO TELL THE GODDAMN FUZZ!''

She slammed the phone on to the receiver and then tossed it aside screaming at the top of her lungs. She trashed the entire hotel suite kicking holes in the walls and smashing a television with a fire poker, when she was done she stomped her way down the hall to the elevator doors. Aggressively pressing the up button, no amount of marijuana or other depressants could help her now. Her body had rejected them and realized that she was forsaken. "I have to fix this.'' She sobbed on her ride down the elevator praying it would stop and the doors wouldn't open.

 _Lobby!_ "Oh are you okay Miss?'' she took a deep breath and swallowed her saliva. "I'll be better.'' At the front desk a Giraffe had just finished attending to a couple of skunks. Agatha spoke up so that the employee could hear her. "I, I just trashed my suite in a fit of rage. I think I should be arrested. Like now.'' The Giraffe stared at her with his jaw agape and picked up the large phone to his ear and informed the police. And just like that, a whole world of luxury flushed down the toilet. Prison was where she rightly belonged.

The red orange Fox climbed out of bed, put his favorite slippers on, and rushed downstairs to greet his Mother. Dad would leave for work early planting a kiss on his only child's forehead before taking a piece of toast and a coffee thermos. "Looks to me like you're getting the hang of this new zero period schedule, maybe I should sign you up for after school activities.'' The child gulped down his orange juice, "Now don't talk crazy, you know you love me too much." The morning sun rose just above the large tree line peaking through and creating a spellbinding image. Finnick tossed the baseball back with ease chuckling as he and Nick played in his backyard. "Boys, don't stay out too long or you'll miss the game!'' they were going well with their game of catch discussing cute girls and the greatest issues of Cub's life.

"You played well with him right Nicky?"

"Yes mommy."

"Did he play well too?"

"Of course, he does just as well as me okay!"

"Alright I just want what's best for you."

The elementary school pupils sat on the carpet shouting at the coaches for giving penalties to their favorite Pawball team. Finnick said that the opposite team was just a gimmick, it was midday and the pickup truck crushed gravel on the driveway and disappeared behind a well-painted garage door. The door unlocked and Gerry Wilde entered into the kitchen hugging his wife and kissing her passionately. Giggles flooded the kitchen and a quarterback made it past the thirty yard line. "Another great day at work Monica, I only denied three insurance claims!'' Gerry joked. His voluptuous wife set the table with him and called the kids over. The devoured their favorite dinner plates and gave a belch of satisfactory, Finnick cleaned his plate off and took his coat of a hangar, he said his goodbyes and rushed to his parent's car.

Monica dusted off the trifold Zootopian flag and smiled at her resting husband. Nick was finishing his favorite Sci-Fi novel then switched his dresser side lamp off. As he drifted off to sleep he could swear he heard the grunting of his parents love. A shudder shot up his spine and he held his ears in hopes of drowning out the kinky moans. When he awoke he was in a hospital bed head pounding like a dubstep concert.

A Boar looked at him and a welcoming smile spread across his face. "Glad to see you're awake Officer. Just finished attending to the press, you're friends are here for you Wilde.'' He tried to speak but instead huffed out long exasperated breaths.

He didn't want to be crowded by his pals and coworkers, he'd just been assaulted by an unseen sniper humiliated and hauled away like an unconscious drunk. "Well looks like a bunch of punks ain't gonna keep us down. We kicked their asses real good.'' Rhinowitz and Judy entered the room so he propped himself up on his elbows and forced a smile. Fortunately the Rhino exited the room to retrieve snacks. Judy pulled the chair up to his bedside he poised himself for a minute before confessing that he wanted to be alone. Losing his composure he asked for her cellphone, after speaking to his mother for two and a half hours he was finally released from Savanna general. Nick asked if Judy was okay with dropping him off at his mother's house.

The two story suburban home, a pictogram of dedication and honor. Monica pulled a tired Nick closer to her chest nearly falling backwards as his now muscular physique weighed her down. Her fingers traced his Badge as she finished doing his laundry for the night. His scent back in her house at last, after months of senior citizens and young mammals looking for employment. Bereavement can only take an aging vixen so far, that and calling to see if Nick has done his chores correctly for the day.

A rerun of a popular show played on the television set. Nick's head on the shoulder of his mother eyes half-shut and a feeling of joy for bringing himself to his mother's house. Finally being able to see his father's picture once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**An Adventure Chapter 10**

"Daylight savings time ends on November 6th at approximately 2:00a.m., we'll lose an hour so be sure to set your clocks back and sleep in as much as you can. That's going to do it for us at Channel 15 news at 5:00. We'd like you to have a safe thanksgiving holiday and have a good night." The orchestra blasted signifying that a mediocre sitcom was to air next, Jennifer had finally gained enough strength to stand up and turn off the television. Kyle had finished sobbing and had refused help of any kind, _Stoic, wonder who he gets that from._

How lucky she felt that she had gotten her parent's undying empathy, along with talents in cooking and other home savvy traits. She grunted as her house phone echoed throughout her quiet house. "Hello this is Deputy Grizzoli, are Kyle and Tiffany asleep?'' "Y-yeah, its 2:00 a.m. officer what do you need?'' "I'm calling to tell them that were pressing charges against their parents, they were borrowing dirty money from some gang members operating out of South Anima.'' Jennifer gasped and waited for the off duty officer to finish his sentences then hung up her phone. She shut off her alarm and emailed her employer saying she wouldn't make it to work in the morning.

Sergeant Fangmeyer sat comfortably in her metal chair, the Calico Cat applied pressure with an ice pack then automatically began to chuckle. Unbeknownst to him, there was a livid bull waiting behind the two way mirror. He autonomously waited in the opposite room for the tyrant to slip up, and choke on the blood still festering in his mouth. How he wished he didn't have to give him that ice pack, how he wished that he could just leave him and his cronies on the ground. Coughing up teeth and spitting blood for weeks.

"Erick, let's discuss your childhood?'' he shifted in his seat with his tail twitching back and forth out the back of the chair. "Any abuse? Loving parents? Foster homes?'' he blinked at the last word. Fangmeyer rested her chin on her paws, "Good job keeping away from the system. Your paw prints didn't show up on any of our databases. Hiding can only get you so far but then again us felines are notorious for autonomy.'' He sat up straight; "The smugness ends now, My name is Erick Kattspersen. Under Zootopia law offspring services took custody away from my unfit parents. If you look up my records at Rainforest orphanage, you'll find I was sent to a middle class family in Tundra town. There I had-" "Cut the crap, we've searched that orphanage and the employees say that you and your brother Isaac were both adopted by a pair of geese. After that well it seems to me that you turned to a life of crime, and your brother went off the grid." He set the ice pack down and uttered the four words that no officer wanted to hear; "I want my lawyer.'' Fangmeyer gave a frustrated sigh before packing up her files and leaving.

A Kangaroo entered the precinct ignoring the pleas from Clawhauser. He breathed hot breath on his glasses and rubbed them on his navy blue suit, "Chief Bogo it's a real pleasure to be here I only wish that I could be here under more pleasant circumstances.'' Bogo shook his paw and inhaled the scent of his top of the line cologne. "My name is Elliot Marsupial and as you can imagine I'm here for Erick Kattspersen.'' The Cape buffalo asked Clawhauser to fetch him some herbal tea from the cafeteria. He polished his family photographs and began his paperwork for the evening. The sudden ring of his direct line snapped him out of his tunnel vision; Commissioner Tsushima was calling.

"Hello Commissioner, yes his court appointed lawyer just arrived. What? No, I've never heard of an Agatha Koeit. yes I've heard of him world famous psychiatrist and philanthropist owns his father's facility in Ape Town South Anima.'' He inhaled sharply then did his signature; **"ATTENTION! WE HAVE A LEAD ON THE TERRORIST GROUP AND COMMISSIONER TSUSHIMA IS GOING TO HOLD A PRESS CONFERENCE IN A WEEK. I EXPECT A FULL REPORT ON THE ONES IN CUSTODY BEFORE SATURDAY! ON THE DOUBLE!"**

Nick threw his Milky-Neigh trash in the garbage can wincing as his pectoral muscles ached from the vigorous workout he did. He finished blending the kale into a glass and drank the entire thing in a single gulp, 155 pounds just fine at least he was using his time off wisely. "Nicky!'' his mother called. "Can you fetch the newspaper for me!'' the Fox agreed and stood at the edge of the sidewalk admiring how little his neighborhood had changed. The same evergreen tree had stood on his neighbor's lawn for decades never losing a single branch. The commercial airlines would fly at least 500 feet above his street every few hours. Children would scream in joy as they played sports in the cul-de-sac tackling each other and taunting their elder siblings as they were forced to monitor them.

That's where he met the Fennec fox who would soon become his favorite partner in hustling. He skimmed through the newspaper with his mother. Cattails decimated the Horns in the world series, Foster the mammals were coming to the Tundra town arena November 14th, Commissioner Tsushima to hold live press conference at city hall on the 21st regarding the recent terrorist attacks. "Honey, it look like the precinct is busy could use the extra pair of paws Nicky.'' He gave his mother a peck on the cheek and said goodbye to his father's room one last time, always finishing with a slow salute to the trifold Zootopian flag. "How handsome you look in your uniform, just like your father when I was a young debutante.'' He wished her well and started his car tuning to the best news station and dodging traffic as best he could.

Jeers covered Lieutenant Hopps like dust, dust she could shake off before she locked the metal door separating her from the cell block. Seventeen troublemakers behind bars and awaiting trials just the way it should be. She had prayed every night for it to be just that, no conspiracies, no discrimination, no more fatiguing paper work. Paperwork was nothing difficult for an ambitious bookworm but those core muscles weren't going to build themselves. Rhinowitz stopped her in her tracks looking more dejected than usual. He finally swallowed his pride and said he regretted hitting Erick so hard, no doubt there were charges coming his way. She poured herself some light coffee and leaned back on the counter reassuring him that the jury would see him as a hero instead of sympathizing with a bunch of hooligans.

She almost spilled her beverage jumping for joy as her other half arrived at his desk for the first time in three days. "You're back early, couldn't resist another look at this sweet bod? Or just wanting to escape doing chores for your mom?'' "Yes and yes!''


	11. Chapter 11

**An Adventure Chapter 11**

 _Wheels up in five Tawny._ The Wolverine thought to herself as the clock on the wall indicated that they had less than three to finish gearing up. Solders zipped their Kevlar vests on and clicked on their chin straps on their metallic helmets. Everyone's favorite part was loading their weapons and hearing that oddly satisfying click as they loaded magazines into the gun. Vans were waiting in the alleyway for them disguised as catering service for a local cuisine.

Ersatz a word which in Zootopia meant fake or an imitation, toys imitate the real world in a more euphemized and often charming manner. A toy factory is not fake nor is it often entertaining. That is of course if you are a big wig who euphemizes your sentences to employees and makes ersatz promises to the worker's union. A union which has families, a union with crooked teeth and no insurance to cover it. And a union whose pain has been trivialized to the point of numbness and acceptance. One who has learned that there is nowhere else that will accept peasants and pay them a sturdy minimum wage. That does however anger any onlookers who would have eyes and ears within said toy factory.

Atop a steep hill, there it lies dilapidated yet sturdy, not quite the eyesore painted in one's mind when hearing the employees describe it. Moisture caused the boots of the soldiers to absorb mud as they scurried along the perimeter wall rifles and 9 mills safely attached to their hips. The Southside of the building left little space on the hilltop, anyone who has fair enough vision wouldn't be able to resist admiring how the fox burrows glowed providing natural light for anyone driving from dusk till dawn.

The security cameras were down and the barb wire cut, and the jubilance of the best smugglers outside the city was cut short as shells drummed against the gravel punctuated by lead being forced out of their barrels by explosions. They didn't even glance at their bodies' speed walking to their destination pulling the trigger automatically like a motion detector light illuminating a burglar. Scavenging drawers, wardrobes, parked cars, until they found a business ledger. The panicked henchmen had little to no time to respond to the camouflaged infantry.

As a Pig reloaded his revolver he was put in a headlock with a gun to his temple and kicked in the shin by a Coyote. "Think you kill us you filthy sack of shit!? I'll blow your Goddamn head off!'' The swine bit his hand even removing some of the fur. Punching him in his throat and bringing his left hoof to his unprotected groin he went in for a left hook but was grappled and thrown to the ground. Foolishly the canine attempted to stomp on his face but the well-trained solider twisted it and brought him down with him. It didn't take long for him to kneel on his neck however he found this wasn't the best option. The Coyote stabbed him in the gut with a pocket knife but the blade was stuck in his vest, unfortunately his last weapon was thrust into his jugular.

The Wolverine reloaded for the first time since she had arrived at the abandoned factory, looking at her crew she smiled relieved to hear her via earpiece that the facility had been cleared of all hostiles. The faux catering vans once again entered Sahara Square making a sharp turn down the familiar alleyway. As the 22nd hour approached the mammals climbed down the ladder one by one looks of admiration and applause for .S.T.'s unscathed defense force.

Even with most of their lightweights behind bars a piece of information that could give them the upper hand for their cause which had been fought for generations could finally be achieved. A Coypu solider holstered his weapon and sneered. Embittered jubilation of course, what else to expect from a veteran GI? Not even the best trained and fastest thinking officer could dispatch a room of jumpy thugs so quickly. The rodent often fluctuated around the opposite sex, demanding that he be recognized for his daily achievements. "Really brave of you Xavier, most females would shoot you down as soon as you looked at 'em'' The river Rat chuckled astonishing the cautious Wolverine. "I had to try didn't I Tawny? Anyway requisitions oughta be restocked soon. Word is we're getting a shipment of Red velvet cupcakes AND Mac n cheese with breadcrumbs!''

"Aw, hell yeah!"

The two friends went their separate ways retiring to their freshly cleaned bedrooms. "Hueles a mierda. Tù Guerra!'' "Si mama!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"My methods are impartial Commander I swear on my mother's grave. Putting me in such a humiliating position in such close proximity to my colleagues and patients is degrading!" He used his middle claw to scratch his chin. One might say that this was a concealed crude gesture. "Due to the surplus of evidence leading to the arrests of three of your employees we are inclined to question you." The tiger relaxed and began reclining in his favorite armchair. "There's great hope here just ask any of the patients, staff, or custodians. What the internet and millennial say of me is pure hyperbole. I think you know the way out!"

The F.B.I. agents exited the facility and contacted their superiors. "Shall we conduct a black bag operation? I understand, yes sir! It'll be done." As they got into their vehicles they wondered what was hiding.

Cursing themselves for not being clever enough to bust him on even the slightest charge.

"Seriously Tiff? You're smoking pot!" snapped the aghast twelve year old. She turned her neck to face him; "Oh heeeeyyyy brother what ohhoh this, naw we just need to chilled is all." He was facing her now. "Tiff stop it you're going to die who's going to look after me then?! Because there's not a snowball's chance in hell I'm living with grandma and grandpa." She didn't answer so he stormed off.

His Querying proved fruitless he threw himself onto the bed and noticed that he had the whole to himself. And Jenny had a Neighstation 4 currently gathering dust. Her collection of games were rather mediocre, but he didn't mind. _You can light up all you want if I can't have a little fun at your expense I'm calling the cops._

This was the greatest he'd felt in a while, killing zombies left and right and not giving a second thought to how it would affect his heretofore innocent mentality. Unobtrusively Jennifer retrieved a few sarsaparillas from the fridge and placed one on the coffee table with a note on it. " **Didn't want to disturb you K, enjoy ;)"** Kyle chuckled at her generosity.

The pop music reverberated causing bones to rattle, it was one thing seeing your favorite celebrity on a screen or piece of paper. But when they appear on stage 30 feet away from you it's surreal. The artist's displayed a mesmerizing ability to remain in sync with the blasting music and the screaming millennial and middle aged alike. Another pawful of popcorn into the Fox's mouth and a cheerful whistle from his Girlfriend.

Watching her bounce up and down cheering shaking her hips was all he needed didn't matter who was on stage or where they were. Her beauty and sincerity was a blessing a privilege and it was all for him. " **All right folks were gonna take a break enjoy yourselves, and don't push and shove that's rude."** Judy stood up, **"** I'm going to get some snacks and use the bathroom you want anything?!" Nick shook his head. He was glad he spent the extra cash to by her the tickets. Though he wasn't pleased having to work his way through traffic for a half hour.

Judging by the way security half-assed their procedures patrons were all that mattered to the venue. When Nick and Judy arrived home they fell into bed. Nick promised a more relaxed event next time.


End file.
